1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a process and system for treating industrial waste water so that the water may be reclaimed for other industrial uses, and specifically to a waste water treatment process and system that reclaims industrial waste water having hydro-lipophilic contaminants resulting from animal and food processing for industrial reuse as a coolant in evaporative condensers and/or equipment with non-food contact, thus conserving fresh water and reducing industrial pollution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fresh water is one of the most important of all natural resources. The use of fresh water for growing populations, personal consumption and in industrial processes has created a tremendous demand on fresh water availability. Although nature recycles fresh water through natural processes, many industrial countries in populous areas are finding that human and industrial consumption is exceeding and depleting the amount of fresh water available. Ironically, the large usage of fresh water especially in industrial processes, provide a large volume of industrial waste which itself can contribute to contamination of existing fresh water supplies. Many local governments in the U.S. attack the problem by charging user fees or in effect taxes based on the amount of waste discharged in addition to charging for the fresh water supply. Such user fees increase the cost of doing business and ultimately the cost of goods to the consumer.
There exists a need to use fresh water more efficiently and to reduce environmental pollution particularly in the food processing industry. Animal and food processing industries consume large amounts of fresh water both for the specific food processing and for auxiliary equipment such as refrigeration units, in non-food contact process equipment and the like. To date, the contaminated water discharged from food processing has resulted in increasing environmental pollution.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a water reclamation process and system that allows for reuse of industrially contaminated water that has been discharged as waste in a typical industrial process that results in contaminating water with fat, oil, grease and blood, such as in the poultry industry. Typically because of the contaminants, the discharge waste is not suitable for industrial reuse.
With use of the present invention, a large volume of waste water which would otherwise be adding pollution to the environment, can be reclaimed and reused collaterally in other auxiliary industrial machinery. Therefore fresh water is saved and environmental pollution is reduced simultaneously.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,087 is directed to the purification of waste waters from food processing plants which utilize polysaccharides for coagulation of fats and proteins in the waste water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,065 issued to Keeter shows a waste water contaminant removal process that incorporates a hydrocylone and constrictive collection passageways for the clarification of waste water streams from meat packing, rendering, poultry processing plants and the like.
None of the references provide for reclamation of water for industrial reuse as in the process shown by the present invention.